Light in the Shadows
by Elphir
Summary: Post Order 66, Rots AU Yes, another one.So, it deals with Yoda, Palpatine, AnakinVader and ObiWan. For further information, read the disclaimer.Have a nice day.


Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. George Lucas owns Star Wars. Blah, blah, blah.

Author's Note: In this certain fanfic, a couple of high-ranking Jedi survived. Anakin didn't slice Mace Windu's hand off, he merely stopped his saber. The split second that diverted his attention, Palpy blasted Mace with his Sith lightning, blasting him out of the window. He survived, but barely. He'll come back.

Couple of Jedi more survived the Purge, you'll see (besides Quinlan Vos, Koffi Arana, Bultar Swan, the Dark Woman and such)

And oh, Anakin and Obi-Wan have been duelling for say, twenty minutes now

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office of the Chancellor of the Republic was found on top of the Senate Arena. Especially today, the name was fit, though it would see a battle unlike all others fought there. As the fountain of Light approached, the Shadow grew smaller, but darker. Master Yoda entered the Chancellor's office on the first floor of the Senate area. As he entered, the Shadow turned in his chair.

'Sorry I feel for your new apprentice. With a teacher so late, without so soon.'

'Well, well, Master Yoda. What a delicate surprise. Let me be the first to wish you a pleasant Empire day.'

'Little pleasure from it you will find. As will the murderer you call "Vader".'

'Ah.' The Shadow moved closer towards the Light. 'So that is the threat I felt. Who is it, if I may ask? Who is it you have sent to kill him?'

'Enough it is, to know your own destroyer.'

'It isn't Kenobi, is it? Please say it is Kenobi. Lord Vader enjoys killing people who care about him.'

Behind the Shadow, a couple of feet further, Mas Amedda - the Chagrian follower and Chairman of the Senate - heard the voice of Palpatine ring clearly in his mind. _Flee_. And he did.

Neither Light nor Shadow wasted an effort looking at him.

'So easy to kill, Obi-Wan is not.'

'The same appears to be said about you, but that will change soon.' The Shadow made a step forward. And one again. A lightsaber appeared, green as the sunlight in a forest.

'See today we will.'  
'A fraction of the Dark Side is more powerful than all your Jedi-arrogance. By living in the Light, you have never seen the depth of the Dark Side.' The Shadow spread his arms, making it look as if his sleeves change into black wings. 'Until now.'

Lightning flashed from his arms. The battle had begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mustafar. **

'Anakin! Stop now!' Obi-Wan Kenobi guided the style of Soresu to deflect the aggression and anger that fuelled Anakin's Djem So. Obi-Wan's little persuasion had almost cost him his life. He was distracted for a short moment, in which Anakin took the time to strike his saber past his chin, nearly burning Obi-Wan's soft flesh.

'Quit your lecturing, Obi-Wan!' Anakin responded, his hate channelling through his words. 'You don't understand the Sith! You're too weak!'

Obi-Wan bit grinded his teeth and made a back flip. He deflected Anakin's violent strikes. Although Obi-Wan had suspected Anakin's defences would drop after a while, because of his uncontrollable anger, it seemed as if Anakin- no, Vader, was everywhere Obi-Wan was as well. Vader jumped over him and struck at his back. Obi-Wan responded by stepping forward and swinging his saber back, towards Vader's knees, building extra momentum by stepping back and turning half-way.

Vader had not anticipated this move by Kenobi. He quickly jolted his cobalt-coloured lightsaber down. Because of the speed in which he did this, Obi-Wan managed to disarm Vader in one stroke, slashing his knee. Vader screamed and was forced on one knee, as Kenobi had managed to wound his left knee, as he saw his saber fly out of his hand, quickly deactivating.

Obi-Wan quickly jolted his saber back and held it in front of Vader's throat. Yoda had been right. The bright azure colour in his eyes had been replaced by violent, beast-like yellow. He tried to speak with Anakin one more time, trying him to realize what he had done. Obi-Wan could feel the tears drop down his eyes, and run down his cheeks as he saw his old Padawan and ex-Jedi Knight grab towards his knee. For a moment, it seemed as if Vader turned back into Anakin, that his yellow eyes were once again that beautiful azure.

'Anakin...listen to me. You were supposed to bring-

'No!' Anakin had become Vader once again. Or had he been Vader always? Vader opened his had and start closing it as Obi-Wan was lifted up into the sky and grabbed for his throat. He felt he quickly ran out of air, and within a minute or two, he would be dead.

_Hmm, _he thought to himself, _this is starting to become a problem_.


End file.
